theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Detroit
*Michigan|continent = North America|population = Unknown|caption1 = Detroit, before its destruction in 1989|interest = *Fall of Detroit Memorial *Detroit Dimensional Fault |notable_inhabitants = None|notable_former_inhabitants = Detroit residents}}'Detroit '''is the former most populous city in the state of Michigan of the United States of America and a city destroyed in the Awakening Incident. It used to be the largest city along the Canadian border, and an important economic center of the region as well as of the United States's automobile industry. It now serves as a permanent reminder of the Parahuman Uprising. History Detroit was founded on July 24, 1701 by the French explorer and adventurer Antoine de la Mothe Cadillac and a party of settlers. During the 19th century, it became an important industrial hub at the center of the Great Lakes region. With expansion of the auto industry in the early 20th century, the city and its suburbs experienced rapid growth, and by the 1940s, the city had become the fourth-largest in the country. It continued to grow until the 1960s, when the Twelfth Street Riots during the American Civil Rights Movement inflicted heavy damage on the city. Many families left the city following the riots and the ''Milliken v. Bradley decision. From then on, the city steadily declined economically. Parahuman Uprising Detroit was hit particularly hard by the uprising. Almost immediately, the city fractured along economic lines, organized crime syndicates taking control of the inner city, while the outer city fell to several parahuman-led gangs. Infighting among the outer gangs continued for two years, before all of them were subsumed by an individual referred to as the Sulfur King, a powerful parahuman with a thus far unknown ability that appears to involve some form of toxic gas. Sulfur King's Yellowmen gang conflicted with the central city mafia for another year, before mounting an attack on the entire city. By that point, there was no police presence within Detroit to mitigate the damage, and the city-scale gas attack quickly provoked tens of new parahuman activations. In the wake of these new and uncontrolled powers, the conflict reached its climax. An all-out war between the mafia and the Yellowmen, bolstered by waves of new activations, resulted in the entire city being frozen in the moment of its destruction by an unknown secondary activation, forcing tens of thousands to repeat their last moments endlessly. Legacy The remains of Detroit now serve as a grim reminder of the danger of parahumans and the horror of the uprising. Attempts have been made to enter the city to extract civilians, but the city itself is no longer tangible, and the effect extends downwards for several miles. Communication with those inside the effect has proven impossible, and it has been theorized that the entire area of space has been placed "out of sync" with normal reality. A large barrier has been constructed around the limits of the loop to hide it from public view, and a monument to the city was constructed nearby. Locations and Features Locations * Fall of Detroit Memorial Features * Detroit Dimensional Fault